kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Gegë
Dialekti gegë ose gegërishtja (Geg. gegnisht) është njëri nga dy dialektet e gjuhës shqipe, që flitet nga shqiptarët gegë në veri të Shqipërisë, në Kosovë, në Maqedoni si dhe në Serbi dhe Mal të Zi. Kufiri në mes të gegërishtes dhe toskërishtes është Lumi Shkumbin në Shqipëri, që përshkon Shqipërinë e mesme nga lindja në perëndim. Gegë është po ashtu klasifikim nënetnik i shqiptarëve dhe përfshin banorët e viseve mbi Shkumbin, cekur më lart, ose folësit e gegërishtes. Trojet e banuara nga gegët janë njohur historikisht si Gegëri, sidomos gjatë shek. XIX dhe kohës së Lidhjes së Prizrenit. Prejardhja e fjalës Pashko Vasa për kuptimin e fjalëve gegëri dhe gegë, mendon se duhet kërkuar tek Homeri, saktësisht në rreshtat ku thotë se : Përtej maleve të Akrokeronit banojnë gjigantët. Sipas Pashko Vasës, fjala gjigas, në greqisht do të thotë gjigant, vigan. Për argumenti jep një shkresë në të cilën ndër të tjera thotë se fjala Gjigaj dhe Gegaj, - janë i njëjti emër dhe kanë të njëjtin kuptim si në shqip po ashtu edhe në greqisht.Vehbi Bala : PASHKO VASA - portret-monografi, botuar në : Pashko Vasa VEPRA 4, Rilindja, Prishtinë 1989.Argumenti në fjalë Veçanti të gegërishtes Paskajorja Paskajorja – me + pjesorja e foljes (p.sh. me punue, me kallëzue). Kjo veçanti e gegërishtes përdoren në shumicën e gjuhës dhe zë vendin e mënyrës lidhore të gjuhës standarde në shumicën e rasteve. Mënyra lidhore që përdoret në standard lidhet me vetën dhe kohën (e tashme: p.sh. të punoj d.m.th. unë të punoj, të punosh d.m.th. ti të punosh etj., dhe e pakryer: të punoja, të punoje, etj.) ndërsa paskajorja e gegërishtes është gjithëpërfshirëse. Shumë gjuhëtarë sot janë ithtarë të futjes së këtij lloji të paskajores në gjuhën standarde meqë një pjesë e madhe e shqiptarëve e përdorin në të folurën e përditshme. Këta gjuhëtare mendojnë se shqipja standarde do të ishte më e lehtë dhe me më shumë mundësi shprehëese e stilistike. Ky lloj i paskajores do të ofronte përkthime më adekuate në këtë rast: "To Be or Not To Be" (Shekspir: Hamleti, III-I). Shekspiri nuk thotë Ti, të jesh apo të mos jesh, por thotë, pa iu drejtuar asnjë vete, as të dytës, as të tretës: “Me qenë a mos me qenë” (ose në variante më të skajshme: "me kânë a mos ke kânë"). Ndërkaq, një përkthim i tipit "për të qenë apo për të mos qenë" nuk tingëllon shqip. Foljet kalimtare dhe jokalimtare Megjithëse veprore, në gegërishte, shumë folje, si “me ardhë/vij”, në të kaluarën dhe kohë të tjera të së shkuarës paraprihen nga folja “me qenë/jam”. P.sh. “Jam ardhë dje, po nuk t’gjeta aty”. Sidoqoftë, këto folje mund të zgjedhohen edhe si në standard me “kam” përpara, por modeli i mësipërm është shumë i përhapur në Kosovë. Fjalori i pasur Gegërishtja ka shumë fjalë që nuk përfshihen në fjalorin e gjuhës standarde. Disa shembuj: me nirthtë, me (i) mejt (p.sh. Më ka mejt krahu), kacurret (plot, me spicë) etj. Zanoret hundore Zanoret hundore (â, ê) e bëjnë gegërishten më të vështirë për t'u mësuar si dialekt (për shqiptarët) ose gjuhë e dytë (për të huajt që mësojnë shqipen gege). Njëherësh, theksimi i tyre është dallimi kryesor në theks prej toskërishtes, duke e bërë atë më të butë për veshin. Zanoret hundore zëvendësojnë thuajse plotësisht tingullin e theksuar "ë" që në gegërishte figuron si shkronjë për zgjatjen e zanores paraprijëse dhe shpesh quhet "e pa zâ" (e pa zë). Kur "ë"-ja shkon e patheksuar në toskërisht, në gegërisht ajo zgjat zanoret paraprake. Rotacizmi Kjo është një teori shumë e mbështetur nga studimet. Shihet, për shembull se rotacizmi “n” në “r” ka ndodhur e jo “r” në “n”, çka dëshmon se gegërishtja ka ruajtur më shumë elemente të shqipes së vjetër. Këtë e zbulojmë prej fjalëve latine si psh. “virgin-” që në gegërishte sot është “virgjin” dhe në toskërisht/standard “i/e virgjër”, “inimicus” e gjetur në gegërishte si “anmik” dhe e transformuar në toskërisht/standard si “armik”. Tabelë krahasimi ( ˆ ) shënon zanoret hundore, të cilat janë tipar i gegërishtes. Përdorimi letrar Dokumentet më të vjetra të shqipes janë shkruar në gegërishte. Këto përfshijnë "Formulën e pagëzimit" të Pal Engjëllit, "Mesharin" e Gjon Buzukut, "Çetën e profetëve" nga Pjetër Bogdani, veprat e Pjetër Budit, Frang Bardhit etj. Në gegërishte u shkruan edhe kryevepra të letërsisë shqiptare si "Lahuta e Malcís" e Gjergj Fishtës, si dhe u kodifikua Kanuni i Lekë Dukagjinit nga Shtjefën Gjeçovi. Përveç se flitet nga shqiptarët gegë, gegërishtja ka qenë dialekt zyrtar në Shqipëri para Luftës së Dytë Botërore dhe në Kosovë deri më 1968. Shumë mërgimtarë shqiptarë gjatë diktaturës komuniste në Shqipëri kanë vazhduar ta përdorin gegërishten në letrat e tyre. Sot gegërishtja përkrahet si dialekt dhe përdoret aty-këtu nga gazeta "Java" në Kosovë. Botuesi i saj, Migjen Kelmendi, është një nga ideatorët për zyrtarizimin e gegërishtes së paku në Kosovë, mirëpo figura e tij është kritikuar për nxitje të përçarjes kombëtare. Të tjerë përkrahës të gegërishtes janë kryesisht letrarë nga Shkodra, një nga qendrat e përdorimit dhe zhvillimit të gegërishtes gjatë historisë. Shembuj dhe krahasime Shtjefën Gjeçovi, Kanuni i Lekë Dukagjinit, Shkodër: 1933, fq. 11: :Burri â' në detyrë: :''a) me u përkujdesë per veshë e mathë e per gjithshka të lypet per me mbajtë jeten; :''b) me ruejtë nderen e grues e mos me e lânë me u ankue per kurrnji nevojë. :Në standard: ::Burri është i detyruar: ::''a) të përkujdeset për veshmbathje e për gjithçka që lipset për ta mbajtur jetën; ::''b) ta ruajë nderin e gruas e mos ta lë të ankohet për asnjë nevojë. Këshilli Populluer i Komunës së Prishtinës, Prishtina (monografi), 1959, fq. 19: :Gjatë pesëmbëdhetë vjetve të fundit janë investue mjete bukur të mëdha për objekte të ndryshme komunale. Qysh në vjetin 1946 rinija ndërtoi rezervoarin e madh për ujsellësin e qytetit dhe Prishtinës iu sigurue kështu për herë të parë uji i shëndoshë për pije. Kapaciteti i ujsjellësit ishte 15 litra në sekndë. Prej asaj kohe ujsellsi u zgjanue dhe modernizue vazhdimisht dhe tash për çdo sekondë jep nga 30 litra ujë. :Në standard: ::Gjatë pesëmbëdhjetë vjetëve të fundit janë investuar mjete bukur të mëdha për objekte të ndryshme komunale. Qysh në vitin 1946, rinia ndërtoi rezervarin e madh për ujësjellësin e qytetit dhe Prishtinës iu sigurua kështu për herë të parë uji i shëndoshë për pije. Kapaciteti i ujësjellësit ishte 15 litra në sekondë. Prej asaj kohe ujësjellësi u zgjerua dhe modernizua vazhdimisht dhe tani për çdo sekondë jep nga 30 litra ujë. Shiko edhe *Toskë * Gegnishtja Test of Wikipedia}}} at Wikimedia Incubator Burimi i të dhënave Category:Shqip Category:Dialekte bg:Геги de:Gegisch el:Γκεγκική διάλεκτος en:Gheg Albanian es:Albanés guego fr:Guègue hr:Gegijski jezik ja:ゲグ方言 nl:Gegisch ro:Dialectul Gheg ru:Гегский диалект албанского языка sv:Gegiska